


When will you be mine

by MatiRiver



Series: It's only the beginning [2]
Category: Men of the World (TV), Takin' Over the Asylum
Genre: Bipolar Disorder, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, First Time, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Post-Canon, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 16:32:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12774984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MatiRiver/pseuds/MatiRiver
Summary: Прямой сиквел к "When you smile". Почти PWP, но чуть-чуть сюжета всё-таки есть. Мои мальчики семимильными шагами движутся к своему заслуженному ER.





	When will you be mine

**Author's Note:**

> Написано под Fall Out Boy - Hold Me Tight Or Don't. Вы её слышали уже? Она офигенная!  
> Строчка названия всё ещё из The Kalin Twins - When.

Кендел ввалился в офис в половину двенадцатого. Его волосы были растрёпаны, рубашка выбилась из брюк, галстук затянут кое-как, а на лице застыла глупая улыбка.  
— Я так понимаю, свидание прошло успешно? — Ленни смерил его недоуменно-подозрительным взглядом.  
— Иди в задницу, Ленни, — беззлобно ответил Бейнс, густо краснея. Пока он заправлял рубашку и поправлял галстук, улыбка на его лице стала только шире.  
— О, да у тебя там всё серьёзно! — скорее констатировал, чем спросил Ленни, — Кто она? Чем занимается? Я её знаю?  
— Нет, не знаешь, и я не намерен обсуждать с тобой свою личную жизнь, — Кендел уселся, наконец, за свой стол, и стал рассеянно перекладывать канцелярские принадлежности, — Но сегодня я тоже не собираюсь ночевать дома.  
Смарт лишь хмыкнул, отводя изучающий взгляд от смущённого парня.

Этим утром Кендел вышел из квартиры Кемпбелла на час позже, чем рассчитывал, поэтому и опоздал на работу. После душа (он позволил себе понежиться под тёплыми струями почти десять минут, чего ему в жизни не позволил бы Ленни) он был накормлен идеальными французскими тостами и отпущен на работу только после череды нежных поцелуев и обещания вернуться тем же вечером. Бейнс, в общем-то, и не сопротивлялся этой просьбе, даже не смотря на то, что им обоим в пятницу утром нужно было на работу. Было что-то в этом нескладном парне. Что-то, что заставило Кендела позвать его в бар. Что-то, из-за чего хотелось вернуться в эту захламлённую квартирку.

День прошёл довольно тихо — в районе двух часов дня зашла молодая пара, отчаянно желавшая уехать на тёплое море с минимальным бюджетом, но, так и не определившись, они ушли уже под самое закрытие. Оставив Ленни закрывать и пообещав, что завтра придёт к девяти и сам всё откроет, Кендел заскочил домой. Переодевшись в удобное, а главное — чистое, он рассовал по карманам самое необходимое — деньги, документы, смену белья. Пачка презервативов и смазка лежали во внутреннем кармане его куртки ещё с тех пор, как он встречался с Бекки. Невольно вспомнив о бывшей, Кендел помрачнел — её повысили и перевели в Лондон, а он отказался ехать с ней. Прошло больше полугода, Бейнс уже остыл по этому поводу, но чувство обиды всё ещё свербило у него внутри. Встряхнув головой, Кендел отогнал от себя неприятные мысли — негоже вспоминать о бывшей, собираясь на свидание. В гости. Не важно.  
Уже в 18:15 Бейнс стоял перед дверью квартиры Кемпбелла с промасленным пакетом с картошкой и рыбой¹ в одной руке и (Господи, как глупо) плюшевым мишкой в другой. Медведь сидел в витрине цветочного, мимо которого проходил Кендел по пути сюда, и он был точной копией мишки с футболки, присланной Джонсом, так что в нём взыграла сентиментальность и Бейнс не смог пройти мимо. Пожалуй именно из-за мишки он уже две минуты мялся под дверью, не решаясь позвонить. Собравшись, наконец, с духом, Кендел нажал на кнопку звонка.  
— Привет, — Кемпбелл открыл почти моментально, наводя на мысль о том, что он либо бежал к двери, либо вовсе уже какое-то время стоял прямо возле неё.  
— Привет, — Кендел пробежался взглядом по нескладной фигуре парня — он был в радужной толстовке и поношенного вида чёрных джинсах, которые были ему коротковаты, и при этом — босой. Бейнс невольно улыбнулся.  
— Проходи, — Бейн улыбнулся в ответ и сделал шаг назад, пропуская гостя.  
— Не знал, что ты любишь, поэтому взял рыбу с картошкой, — кивнув на пакет, сказал Кендел, после чего неловко достал из-за спины медведя, — И… это тебе.  
— Спасибо, — Кемпбелл взял протянутого ему мишку, прижал к груди и лучезарно улыбнулся, затем забрал у Кендела пакет и унёс его в кухню, — Я сварил какао, но если ты не любишь — могу заварить чай.  
Кендел разулся, снял куртку и вошёл в кухню. Кемпбелл насвистывал что-то себе под нос, доставая еду из пакета, после чего обернулся к Бейнсу, продолжая легко улыбаться. Мишка сидел на столе, у стены.  
— Я люблю какао, — Кендел подошёл к Бейну вплотную, привстал на цыпочки и быстро его поцеловал, после чего сел на ближайший из двух стульев, — Я не обедал, так что умираю с голоду.  
В глазах Кемпбелла просто искрилась радость, и Бейнс готов был поклясться, что никогда в жизни не видел никого настолько беспричинно восторженного и не обдолбанного при этом. Уже через минуту перед ним на столе оказалась большая дымящаяся кружка с какао, а ещё через пару мгновений на соседний стул приземлился Кемпбелл с точно такой же в руках.  
Они ели и вели непринуждённую беседу, сопровождаемую заливистым смехом и регулярными столкновениями коленей под небольшим столом. Они оба любили музыку и дурацкие сериалы, так что общие темы находились очень легко, а горячее какао добавляло атмосфере тепла и уюта. В какой-то момент, когда с едой уже было покончено, да и какао в кружках осталось уже немного, после очередной безумной истории Кемпбелла Кендел почувствовал руку у себя на колене. Не то, чтобы это удивило Бейнса после сегодняшнего утра, но проявленная инициатива обрадовала. Рука поползла выше, и Кендел притянул Кемпбелла к себе, хватаясь за его безразмерную толстовку, и поцеловал. Бейн моментально ответил, и Кендел даже немного опешил от того, насколько пылким оказался этот ответ. Под Кенделом заскрипел стул, когда Кемпбелл вцепился рукой в его спинку. Бейнс усмехнулся в поцелуй и отстранился, не выпуская толстовки Бейна из рук.  
— Если хочешь продолжать в том же духе, то пойдём в спальню, а то мы здесь всё разнесём, — заговорщицким шёпотом сказал Кендел, смотря Кемпбеллу прямо в глаза. В них плясали искры. Кемпбелл кивнул и, схватив Кендела за руку, потянул его прочь из кухни. В прихожей Кендел остановил его, оборачиваясь к вешалке, на которой висела его куртка.  
— Ты подготовился, — в голосе Кемпбелла смешалось множество эмоций — удивление, любопытство, беспокойство, даже лёгкая издёвка в последовавшем в конце смешке.  
— Я… — Кендел залился краской, засовывая пачку презервативов в один задний карман джинсов, а бутылёк смазки — в другой, после чего немного обеспокоенно посмотрел на Кемпбелла, — Ты знаешь, мы не обязаны что-либо делать, просто… на всякий случай.  
— О, заткнись, — Кемпбелл притянул его к себе, поцеловал и снова потянул по направлению к спальне.  
Они врезались в дверной косяк, разделявший гостиную и спальню, потому что не могли оторваться друг от друга, и, ввалившись в спальню со смехом, вместе упали на кровать. Кемпбелл оседлал бёдра Бейнса и стянул с него футболку, после чего наклонился к нему и втянул в очередной поцелуй. Кендел уже порядочно завёлся, когда в его голове пронеслась тревожная догадка по поводу чрезмерной активности Бейна.  
— Ты принял свои таблетки? — спросил он, отстранив от себя Кемпбелла. Тот моментально сфокусировал взгляд на его лице.  
— Я пропустил вечернюю дозу вчера, но утреннюю сегодня — принял, — Кемпбелл, кажется, вовсе не был раздражён этим вопросом и был крайне серьёзен, — Следующий приём через три часа. Концентрация понижена, но лучше так, чем передозировка. Всё в порядке, действую по инструкциям.  
На последних словах Кемпбелл нежно улыбнулся и мягко поцеловал Кендела в щёку. Решив, что он может доверять Бейну в этом вопросе, и тому незачем врать, Кендел притянул его к себе, обнял и чувственно поцеловал в шею, выбрасывая из головы все сложные мысли. Кендел прервался, чтобы стащить с него толстовку и, отбросив её в сторону, снова припал к его шее, на этот раз — с другой стороны. Кемпбелл тёрся своим пахом об его, и даже через две пары джинсов Кендел чувствовал его член. Слишком много одежды — это нужно было срочно исправить. Он протиснул свои руки между их телами и открыл застёжки сначала на своих джинсах, а после и на джинсах Кемпбелла. Бейн приподнял бёдра, и они неуклюже стянули друг с друга штаны вместе с бельём. Их члены соприкоснулись, и они охнули в унисон. Чертыхнувшись, Кемпбелл слез с Кендела, пытаясь полностью освободиться от своих штанов, тем самым давая Бейнсу возможность сделать то же самое, которой он тут же воспользовался, не забыв стянуть ещё и носки. В последний момент перед тем, как скинуть джинсы с кровати, он вынул содержимое задних карманов — пачка презервативов помялась, но всё было в целости. Достав один и ослабив крышку смазки, он обернулся к Кемпбеллу, который как раз наконец-то расправился со своими перекрутившимися джинсами.  
— Будешь сверху? — предложил Кендел, зажав презерватив между пальцами, как сигарету. Смерив удивлённого Кемпбелла взглядом, он поспешил объясниться, краснея, — Мы с моей бывшей немного… баловались, ну и… мне понравилось, так что… я понимаю, что это не совсем то же самое, но всё же…  
— Просто скажи мне, что делать, — улыбнулся Кемпбелл, после чего придвинулся к Кенделу и затянул его в нежный поцелуй.  
— Мне… нужно… — Кендел отстранил от себя Бейна, когда почувствовал его руку на своём члене, — немного времени. Думаю, ты можешь… смотреть.  
Кемпбелл послушно отсел и стал легко поглаживать себя по бедру, жадно рассматривая удобнее устраивающегося Кендела. Бейнс улёгся на спину, согнул ноги в коленях, подложил подушку под голову, чтобы видеть Кемпбелла, и, открыв бутылёк со смазкой, обильно вылил её себе на пальцы. Они действительно делали это с Бекки, причём далеко не один раз, но тогда всем руководила она, а теперь Кенделу предстояло проделать всё самостоятельно. Однако один взгляд на пожирающего его глазами Кемпбелла развеял все его сомнения. Прогнувшись и устроив руку под собой, он полностью расслабился и ввёл средний палец, вспоминая ощущения. Он не концентрировался на собственном удовольствии, вместо этого наблюдая за парнем на другом конце кровати, который не мог оторвать взгляда от происходящего. Кендел осторожно двигал пальцем, понемногу ускоряясь и стараясь его согнуть, и когда почувствовал, что это не доставляет ему дискомфорта, добавил указательный. Он немного свёл колени, чтобы лучше видеть Кемпбелла — он сжимал своё бедро и при этом даже не пытался дотронуться до своего члена, напряжённо вздрагивающего и блестящего от смазки. Закусив губу, Кендел пару раз развёл пальцы внутри себя — он чувствовал напряжение мышц, но ему нравилось ощущение наполненности. Осознавая, что от члена, который, может, и не был очень толстым, но был значительно больше, чем его пальцы, ему всё равно по-началу будет больно, он вынул из себя пальцы и приподнялся с подушки, привлекая внимание Кемпбелла.  
— Ты в порядке? — неожиданно хриплым голосом спросил Кендел, заметив, что у Кемпбелла трясутся руки, — Готов продолжить?  
— Господи, да, — на выдохе ответил Кемпбелл, выпадая из своего транса и придвигаясь ближе, устраиваясь между его ног.  
— Только не торопись, пожалуйста, ладно? — попросил Кендел, открывая презерватив. Дождавшись кивка, он осторожно раскатал презерватив по члену Кемпбелла, затем налил себе в руку смазки и сделал пару движений, распределяя её по презервативу, вырывая этим из Бейна тихий стон. Бейнс откинулся на подушку, утягивая за собой Кемпбелла, приобняв его за плечи чистой рукой. Он почувствовал головку напротив своего входа и поймал нерешительный взгляд Кемпбелла, — Всё хорошо, начинай.  
Было неприятно. Не то, чтобы больно, но неприятно. Однако благодаря обилию смазки трение было небольшим, плюс к тому, двигаться Кемпбелл начал не сразу и очень плавно. В любом случае, от одного выражения, застывшего на лице Кемпбелла, Кендел возбудился так, что ему было наплевать, станет ему приятно или нет. Он немного поелозил по постели, чуть меняя положение, и Кемпбелл тоже слегка пересел, приподнимаясь, и вошёл чуть резче, от чего Кендела пробила дрожь, и он вскрикнул.  
— Чёрт, не останавливайся, — прошептал он испугавшемуся Кемпбеллу, и тот без возражений продолжил. Он попадал в нужную точку не каждым движением, но тех, которыми попадал, Кенделу хватало с головой. Кажется, он начал скулить, но сам себя он не слышал, потому что в ушах очень скоро начала стучать кровь из-за приближающегося оргазма. Он почувствовал, как пальцы руки Кемпбелла, что лежала на его бедре, больно сжали кожу, и тот стал отрывисто стонать, входя более рваными и резкими движениями и кончая. Кендел открыл глаза, которые в какой-то момент успел зажмурить, как раз в тот момент, когда Кемпбелл откинул голову и выгнулся, толкаясь в последний раз особенно сильно, и от этого сочетания волна оргазма накрыла и Кендела, и он прогнулся в спине, обильно кончая себе на живот и грудь.  
Кемпбелл обессиленно повалился на Бейнса, выскальзывая из него. Кендел стянул с его члена презерватив, не глядя завязал его и отбросил в сторону, после чего обнял Кемпбелла и поцеловал его в висок. Из сгиба его шеи, в которую уткнулся Бейн, послышался смешок.  
— Это было, чтоб его, просто крышесносно, — наконец переведя дыхание, хрипло прошептал Кендел. Его тело начало понемногу неметь, задница — саднить, но он чувствовал себя предельно счастливым.  
Кемпбелл потёрся носом о его шею, после чего поднял голову и поцеловал.  
Какое-то время они просто лежали, и Кендел уже начал проваливаться в сон, когда услышал голос Кемпбелла.  
— Так, значит, мы теперь встречаемся, я прав? — спросил Бейн, положив подбородок на сложенные у Кендела на груди руки. Бейнс невольно усмехнулся, подумав о том, что они оба теперь измазаны в его сперме.  
— Если ты думал, что сможешь от меня легко отделаться после такого, то ты был не прав, — Кендел спихнул Кемпбелла с себя, после чего навалился на него сверху и сжал в объятиях. Они оба засмеялись, — А теперь скажи мне, что у тебя ещё осталась горячая вода.  
— Должна была, если ты не всю спустил утром, — ответил Кемпбелл Кенделу в висок.  
— Тогда пойдём в душ, — Кендел лениво, но уверенно поднялся и, протянув Кемпбеллу руку и дождавшись, когда он её примет, утянул его за собой.

После душа они разбирали коллекцию пластинок Кемпбелла, снова болтали ни о чём и обо всём сразу, затем сели пересматривать «Розенкранц и Гильденстерн мертвы», который Кемпбелл как раз взял в прокате буквально на днях. Ближе к вечеру они поужинали домашним куриным карри², после чего пришло время Кемпбелла принимать его лекарства. Он терпеливо и непринуждённо рассказал в общих чертах, как и от чего помогает содержимое каждой из трёх баночек, и принял положенное количество из каждой. Кендел в этот момент подумал, что его должно было это напрячь, но сам Кемпбелл относился к этому так спокойно, что Бейнс просто не смог заставить себя беспокоиться об этом. В районе десяти вечера они уже легли спать, так как в пятницу утром у Кемпбелла был эфир, да и Кенделу нужно было на работу, пусть и не так рано.  
Кембелл разбудил Кендела в 6:45, так как уже в 7:15 собирался уходить. Они быстро позавтракали, не очень быстро собрались (Кендел десять минут не мог найти свой второй носок) и вышли вместе, но разошлись на первом же перекрёстке. Кендел пообещал снова прийти после работы и остаться на выходные. Вернувшись домой, он чудом не разбудил Ленни, на удивление быстро собрался и в итоге был на работе в 8:55. Ленни пришёл через час и был крайне удивлён, застав Бейнса подметающим и подпевающим последней песне утренней передачи на «BBC Manchester», но Кенделу было всё равно на то, что о нём думает Смарт, ведь за три минуты до этого, перед тем как попрощаться со слушателями, Кемпбелл пожелал удачного дня всем людям, которые по утрам по полчаса не могут найти свой второй носок, и он знал, что это было про него.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¹ Fish and Chips - типичный фастфуд островной Великобритании https://www.peta.org/wp-content/uploads/2014/11/11.jpg  
> ² Chicken Сurry - привезённое из Индии блюдо, ставшее британской классикой. Вкусно, остро, сытно https://www.pepperscale.com/wp-content/uploads/2016/04/Spicy-Chicken-Curry.jpeg
> 
> Эта часть писалась под Fall Out Boy - Hold Me Tight Or Don't. Вы её слышали уже? Она офигенная!  
> Строчка названия всё ещё из The Kalin Twins - When.

**Author's Note:**

> ¹ Fish and Chips - типичный фастфуд островной Великобритании https://www.peta.org/wp-content/uploads/2014/11/11.jpg  
> ² Chicken Сurry - привезённое из Индии блюдо, ставшее британской классикой. Вкусно, остро, сытно https://www.pepperscale.com/wp-content/uploads/2016/04/Spicy-Chicken-Curry.jpeg


End file.
